InFAMOUS: X Over
by Wolverine Ninja
Summary: During the events of inFAMOUS 2, Cole MacGrath is about to enter something much bigger than just a mere conflict: a X over between two of the most legendary and powerful fighting universes in a violent quest to Antarctica for the mysterious box Pandora.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the city of New Marais, Cole MacGrath stands overlooking the city. He had begun his life as an ordinary bike messenger in Empire City. One package would forever change him: the Ray Sphere. It activated, creating a huge explosion, causing a city-wide blackout, killing thousands…and granting Cole power. When he had awakened, he found that he had control over electricity. When various gangs and factions rose and tried to take the entire city, Cole stopped them. No matter how powerful the adversary, Cole had never had an enemy that he couldn't defeat…until the Beast. Even with all of his power, Cole couldn't stop the Beast, who had stolen a fraction of his powers and then destroyed his city. Even in New Marais, Cole had no place to run from the Beast, whom was heading in that direction. Cole decided to leap down from the rooftop and onto the streets. He walks over to a store with TVs in the windows. Suddenly, something big hits the news.

Anchorwoman: And now, the news. An unexplained celestial object was discovered and confirmed by three separate astronomical observatories earlier this morning, and is now being monitored continuously by the world's leading cosmologists and experts on astronomical phenomena. The object, which is said to be approximately 15 to 30 feet in diameter, is expected to enter the Earth's atmosphere this evening, which will make it the biggest observed object to strike the Earth in recorded history. Researchers, through an analysis of the object's trajectory and speed, indicate that it is on a path toward Antarctica, where it will likely break up in the upper atmosphere, posing no threat to life or the environment. Stay tuned for further updates on this fascinating story as it develops.

Cole [thoughts]: Just some rock? I have bigger things to worry about.

Cole turns away, jumps onto a power line, and rides across it to his next destination.

The next day, Cole begins to wake up when Zeke puts a newspaper over his face. Cole knocks it off.

Zeke: Whoa dude!

Zeke quickly catches the newspaper, which nearly falls of their roof.

Cole: If you're willing to nearly fall to your death just to get a newspaper, then I guess that means it must be important.

Zeke hands the newspaper to Cole.

Zeke: Go on! Take a look at it!

Cole opens up the newspaper and sees that it is talking about the fallen meteorite, which has been nicknamed Pandora due to its box-like shape.

Cole: So why should I be interested in some rock?

Zeke: Dude, its not a rock; it's Pandora! You know, that Greek box!

Cole: So you're excited about a box that contains all of the world's evils?

Zeke: Come on Cole, it's an alien box!

Cole: Still not seeing the value of it.

Zeke: Well a whole bunch of people have gone searching for it. Fighters in particular. Surely there's a reason why.

Cole: Hold the phone…fighters? What fighters are we talking here?

Zeke: You know…martial artists, warriors, professionals, random street punks…

Cole: Still not interested.

Cole picks up his amp.

Zeke: Seriously Cole? This is the biggest discovery in…well…forever! It's a box that's not from our world! Imagine what's inside of it! Imagine what it's worth!

Cole [frustrated]: The Beast is coming here Zeke! He is on its way here and unless I can find a way to stop him, he'll do to this town what he did to Empire City!

Zeke: Sorry brother. I didn't mean to get you all flustered up like that.

Cole: [deep breath] It's alright. In fact, I'm sorry I snapped at you.

Cole gets ready to jump from the roof.

Zeke: Wait, just a thought, but what if that box could give you more power?

Cole: Sorry Zeke, but I'm not in the mood to be going off on a wild goose chase for some box.

Cole jumps down.

* * *

In an unknown location, a shadowy figure watches footage of Cole as he hears a knock on the door.

Man: Come in.

A woman, also covered in shadows, enters the room.

?: So why have you called me here?

Man: Him.

The man points at the screen.

?: Some guy with electrical powers? Why should that mean a thing to me when I've seen people throw fireballs from their bare hands?

Man: Because that man, Cole MacGrath, could be a very powerful asset.

?: So my assignment is…

Man: Your assignment is to go to New Marais and capture Cole MacGrath. So then, are you up for it?

?: Of course. I'll be right on over.

The female leaves the room. As she closes the door, she notices that the man is about to begin communications with someone.

? [thoughts]: I'd better hear what he's talking about to who before I get going.

* * *

Back in New Marais, Cole is heading back to the roof. He sees that Zeke isn't there waiting for him.

Cole [thoughts]: Geez, I knew Zeke said he was going to pick up some stuff, but I didn't think he would be this long.

Cole turns on his headset.

Cole: Zeke. Zeke! Hey Zeke! Talk to me!

?: I'm afraid that he can't get to the phone right now.

Cole turns and sees a woman with red hair wearing some kind of business suit. She jumps down from another rooftop and prepares a flying kick. Cole rolls out of the way, but is caught off-guard by fire emitting from her boots.

Cole: What have you done to Zeke?

?: Don't worry, I haven't hurt him, if that's what you're implying.

Cole: Lay a finger on him…

?: And you'll make me pay, right? Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? I need you to come with me, so why don't we make this easy and have you just give yourself up? Come on, for the sake of your friend Zeke.

Cole charges at the woman and goes for a punch, but she blocks it with her gloves.

Cole: Not gonna happen.

?: In that case…

She knocks Cole away and then flies at him with spinning kicks, accompanied by fire. Cole is knocked back and tries to recover from the kicks.

?: Figured you'd have put up a better fight than that.

Cole: Funny you should say that.

Cole throws a shock grenade at the woman, catching her completely off-guard. It goes off, knocking her back and shocking her.

?: That might take out some hoodlum, but it's hardly a problem for me. I'm used to fighting guys like you.

Cole: Oh shut up already.

Cole begins unleashing lightning bolts upon her, which at first seem to get to her, but after a while, she starts blocking them with her gloves.

Cole: Seriously?

?: Well now, let's continue, shall we?

Cole decides to jump off of the roof.

?: Don't tell me you're suicidal enough to…

She then sees that Cole hovers down towards a power line. He then begins riding it.

?: I'm in no mood for a chase, but fine.

She jumps off of the room and begins hovering with her boots. She follows Cole, whom sees her and starts firing lightning bolts at her. Once again, she blocks them with her gloves. She then flies at Cole, delivering another flaming kick to him, knocking him off of the power line. She then starts hovering lower in an effort to catch him. She sees, however, that he hasn't hit the ground.

?: Where did you…

Cole: Up here.

Cole had hovered above her and he kicks her down to the ground. When she lands, she sees that he is charging with energy and makes an effort to get out of the way. Despite this, the thunder drop still manages to hit her.

Cole: You picked the wrong guy to screw with.

?: I did, huh? Well…

She presses a button on her gloves, changing its function.

?: How about some of this?

She slams the ground with her fist.

Cole: Oh, so you're going to make the ground mo…

The ground that Cole is standing on shakes, causing him to stumble. She then charges in and gets a few punches and kicks in before Cole blocks one of her fiery kicks with his polarity wall. He then pushes her back with it and leaps into the air.

Cole: See you around.

Cole fires a megawatt hammer, which barely misses her, striking the ground and creating a small explosion of energy.

Cole: Screw this.

Cole climbs up the rooftop and jumps across the rooftops once again. She uses her boots to hover and pursues him. He reaches his roof when she finally catches up to him and delivers another fiery kick, knocking him straight down to the ground.

?: Can't you just give up already?

Cole: I have a better idea.

Cole picks up his amp and swings it at her.

Cole: I'm going to start playing dirty.

Cole swings his amp, which manages to strike her a few times, but afterwards, she begins blocking it with her gloves and then grabs onto it.

?: Your electrical attacks won't work on me, remember?

Cole: Oh come on!

She then punches Cole and knocks the amp out of his hands.

?: I'm not leaving this city without you.

Cole: I figured by the way your shirt's open that you really wanted me.

?: Oh that's it!

She charges at Cole and throws a punch, but Cole catches it with his hand. She then throws a punch with her other arm, which Cole also catches. She then activates the electricity within the glove, in the hope that it would cause Cole to overflow, but it has the opposite effect.

Cole: Your electrical attacks won't work on me, remember?

?: Damn!

Cole: Now it's my turn!

Cole begins electrocuting her, sending energy from her gloves to her entire body. He lets go, leaving her to fall onto the roof, stunned.

Cole: And now to seal the deal.

Cole arc restraints her, leaving her unable to escape.

Cole: The first thing you can cough up is where's Zeke?

Zeke: Where am I? I'm right here.

Zeke appears on the rooftop.

Zeke: I cannot tell you how long the line was at the store. I'd swear the line was…whoa Cole, I guess you don't need any privacy up here!

Cole: What are you talking about?

Zeke: Who is she? Your date?

Cole: God no! She attacked me! I was under the illusion that you'd been kidnapped! And now it's time for a little talk, missy. So what do I call you?

The woman does not speak.

Cole: Unless you want me to hold your hands until you cook, I'd suggest you start talking right now.

?: Alright, alright! I am the Crimson Viper!

Cole: Well that's a start. So "Crimson Viper", who sent you?

C. Viper doesn't speak.

Cole: Do I really need to intimidate you each time I ask a question?

C. Viper: [sigh] Fine. I was sent here by S.I.N. to apprehend you. They said that you'd make a valuable asset.

Cole: Oh, is that all?

C. Viper: That's not all. The rest of their plan was…

* * *

Back somewhere unknown, C. Viper stayed outside the door to listen in on who the man she had talked to was going to contact. At the press of a button, someone appears on the screen, but it's too dark to make out who.

?: What have you contacted me for?

Man: Sir, we've sent our operative to find Cole MacGrath.

?: Once he has been captured, shall we commence our next objective?

Man: Of course. Afterwards, we shall use him as a means to activate Pandora.

?: Perfect! Contact me again once he is here!

The screen turns off and C. Viper walks away, acting like she hadn't heard anything.

C. Viper [thoughts]: I'd better let the CIA know about this.

* * *

Cole: So let me get this straight: you're an undercover CIA agent working for an evil organization with the most blatantly evil name in existence, and they wanted you to capture me just so that they could open that box?

C. Viper: Yes.

Zeke: See? I told you brother! That box could be worth a lot!

Cole: Why would that box be worth a thing to anyone?

C. Viper: Because Pandora responds to energy, particularly from combatants in battle. They figured that someone with your powers would open it for sure, allowing them access to whatever is inside.

Zeke: By the sounds of your story, you didn't want that group to get their hands on Cole.

C. Viper: That's right. I couldn't afford to allow them to carry on with their plan. Should I had defeated you, I would've reported you deceased and ended the hunt.

Cole: Well how do I know that you weren't going to turn me over to the CIA instead?

C. Viper stops speaking.

Cole: Your silence says it all. You were going to hand me over to the CIA, who would've done the same thing with that box.

Zeke: Well now that that's taken care of, let's go after that box.

Cole: Just because she and her employers wanted me for that thing doesn't mean that it should have anything to do with me.

Zeke: Cole…you said yourself that the Beast is coming. That box might have something in it to help us: a new power, an alien weapon, or heck, some tablet that'll make the Beast high tail it.

Cole: You're really going to bring the Beast into this?

Zeke: I'm not trying to make you get it for me…I'm telling you that it might just help. Being completely serious here. Honest.

Cole thinks to himself for a moment.

Cole [thoughts]: The Beast'll be here eventually and if this box is alien, maybe it will do something for me. Whether it could be good or bad, I don't know, but…if they went this far just to get me, then it has to mean something.

Zeke: Well Cole?

Cole: I'll go after it.

Zeke: Sweet! So when are we heading out?

Cole: No Zeke, I'LL go after it.

Zeke: Come on brother! I can't just let you go by yourself! You could be in some real danger, if people want Pandora that badly.

Cole: As a friend, I'm asking that you leave it to me.

Zeke: Alright brother. Fine. Go by yourself. I'll just chill out here then waiting for you.

Cole: Well you could keep me informed of anything new.

Zeke: True that brother. Well, are you heading out right this minute?

Cole: Hate to let them get a head start, so I might as well.

Cole grabs his amp and gets ready to leap from the roof.

Zeke: Cole, wait!

Cole: What Zeke?

Zeke: What do you want me to do with her?

Cole: I don't know. Tell her your crazy stories.

Zeke: I'll take your word for it.

Cole: And Viper? You'd better make a run for it once your restraints wear off because if you try to mess with me again, I won't go easy on you.

Cole jumps from the roof and rides the power lines as he heads for a boat out of New Marais.

Cole [thoughts]: Antarctica, here I come!…I can't believe that thought just came into my head.

Zeke overlooks Cole leaving the city. Then he turns to C. Viper.

Zeke: Well I might as well tell you a horror story. Ever hear of Pyre Night? How about Bloody Mary? No? Well on one Pyre Night…

* * *

Back at the unknown location, the man is suddenly contacted by the shadowy figure.

?: I grow inpatient! Where is Cole MacGrath?

Man: It seems that our agent has failed to capture her.

?: You know I don't take kindly to failure…especially when I am told that you had it completely under control! So where is he now?

Man: He's leaving New Marais right this instant.

?: Since your agent have failed me, my forces will have to take over!

Man: Your…your forces?

?: Why of course…

The man disappears from the screen and Shadaloo troops enter the room. The shadowy figure appears in front of the man, revealed to be wearing a red military uniform and a service cap.

?: Because when Master Bison wants something done, he will ensure of it himself if need be.


	2. Chapter 2: Intervention

Chapter 2: Intervention

As Cole stands on the boat, with New Marais out of sight, he gets a call from Zeke.

Cole: Yeah?

Zeke: You sure you shouldn't have brought Kuo or Nix with ya?

Cole: I wanted them to stay to keep an eye on the city.

Zeke: Well nothing new, except… hold, hold on a minute.

Back at New Marais, Zeke sees breaking news on his TV.

Anchorwoman: This just in, all contact with the scientists studying Pandora's Box has been lost. Experts have ruled out any interference, but the fate of those scientists is still unknown. To ensure safety until the event is taken care of, all access to Antarctica has been closed off. We'll have more on this story as it develops.

Zeke: Long story short, something's going on in Antarctica and now no one's allowed to go near it.

Cole: That's not going to stop me.

Zeke: I know it won't. Take care, brother.

Cole: You too, Zeke.

Zeke then turns and sees that C. Viper's arc restraints have begun to wear off.

Zeke: So… where you off to?

C. Viper: Where do you think?

Zeke: I figure SIN won't be happy to see you.

C. Viper: It's S.I.N.

Zeke: Whatever. Figure you ought to hang low?

C. Viper: Not a bad idea there… Zeke.

C. Viper leaps from the building and leaves.

Zeke: Well… later Crimson V.

Afterwards, Kuo and Nix appear before Zeke.

Nix: Who in the hell was that?

Zeke: Oh, her? Just someone looking for Cole.

Kuo: Where is he?

Zeke: What, you haven't tried calling him? He's headin' to Antarctica.

Kuo and Nix: What?

Zeke: If you two'll lend me your ears, I'll tell all about it…

* * *

That night, Cole wakes up after a small nap to see how much further he's gotten.

A couple of days pass as Cole lies on his boat asleep. In his dream, Cole sees himself standing before New Marais. He sees the Beast approaching.

Cole: I'm ready for you this time.

Suddenly, he sees Pandora flying nearby him. Cole tries to grab it, but it slips right through his fingers and flies towards the Beast.

Cole: No…

The Beast absorbs Pandora and is suddenly filled with energy. Its skin is jet black, its eyes and the cracks around its body go from orange to purple, and white symbols appear all over his body.

Cole: No, no, no!

Cole fires at it with lightning, but the Beast is unfazed and lifts him up. Cole struggles, but then turns and sees Zeke, Kuo, Nix, and the citizens. Then he turns to the Beast.

Cole: Do what you want with me, but just leave them alone.

The Beast drops Cole to the ground, but despite his plea, it then moves towards New Marais.

Cole: No. Please…

The Beast begins charging with power as the citizens scream.

Cole: Please, no!

The Beast then unleashes his attack, not only destroying New Marais, but far beyond it as well. In his eyes, Cole sees the destruction spreading across the globe. He sees Zeke, Nix, and Kuo, who still remain. Cole reaches out his arm to them, but his arm disintegrates entirely. Then Cole sees that his body slowly turning into dust and sinking into the ground. Cole struggles to no avail as eventually, his head slowly sinks as well. At its climax, Cole sees the three disintegrate entirely as his head finally sinks into the ground. Cole wakes up.

Cole: No!

Cole pants heavily, then finally gets a hold of himself. He had woken up in the middle of the night.

Cole [thoughts]: No way am I letting that thing get the box. Wait, how do I even know he wants the box? He just wants to destroy everything, so why should that even cross its mind? Never mind, let's see how far I've gotten.

Cole looks out into the distance, then at a map.

Cole [thoughts]: I must be past the islands by now.

* * *

Further away, a Shadaloo squadron approaches, with attack boats and gunships. Inside, the troops prepare themselves for battle. On a monitor, M. Bison appears.

M. Bison: Remember… where that agent failed, you shall not. You shall not because I do not tolerate failure. Take Cole MacGrath alive and bring him back to me. Now then… for Shadaloo!

The Shadaloo squadron salutes.

Shadaloo squadron: For Shadaloo!

Cole [thoughts]: Do I hear something?

Cole turns around and sees boats approaching him. He then sees the gun ships hovering above him. The Shadaloo troops emerge from inside the boat, all aiming their guns at him. Also, Shadaloo troops come down from the gunships, surrounding him.

Shadaloo troop #1: Hey Cole MacGrath, give yourself up and come with us.

Cole looks at one of the attack boats and sees the Shadaloo symbol.

Cole: What? Is that skull supposed to be threatening… or are you just saying how obviously evil you are?

Shadaloo troop #1: If you think you're so funny, we'll sink you. So what's it going to be?

Cole puts his hands over his head.

Cole: Alright. You got me.

Cole then creates an electric grenade and drops it.

Cole: Oops.

Cole jumps up into the air as the soldiers are blown away by the grenade. Cole lands and strikes down one of the dazed troopers into the water with his amp.

Shadaloo troop #1: Fire!

The attack boats start firing at the boat, which very quickly begins to tear apart. Cole sees this and jumps up to one of the gunships as the boat sinks. As he grabs onto the gunship, one of the Shadaloo troops inside see this and positions himself to fire at Cole. When he does this, Cole zaps him in the head, knocking him out instantly.

Shadaloo troop #1: Shake him off!

The gunship tries spinning as Cole eventually jumps off and lands onto one of the attack boats. Cole charges up with electricity as he makes his fall and as Shadaloo troops fire away, Cole's fall speeds up. He comes crashing down, sending all of the troops overboard.

Cole [thoughts]: I'd better be careful next time. I damn near sunk the boat.

Shadaloo troops on another boat fire away at Cole, who quickly ducks. Behind cover, he sees that the Shadaloo troops are firing tranquilizers.

Cole [thoughts]: Guys with guns that want to take me alive? That's a first.

Cole then turns and sees a gunship hovering far above him. Cole quickly fires away at it with lightning attacks, as the pilot struggles to control it. Eventually, the gunship starts to fall downward, towards the attack boat.

Cole [thoughts]: Crap, I did not think of that.

Cole runs across the boat as the gunship crashes into it and it begins sinking. The boat starts to tip as Cole runs to the edge of the boat, which is now facing upward.

Cole [thoughts]: No way I'm going to make this jump… unless…

Cole jumps and hovers as the boat finally sinks. As he nears the water, he quickly fires out a lightning tether, which reaches one of the other boats. He grabs on as it pulls him towards it and once he climbs aboard, he quickly uses a polarity shield to stop the tranquilizers from hitting him.

* * *

Back at the S.I.N. base, M. Bison looks upon the screen to see Cole taking down one of his attack boats.

M. Bison: What is the meaning of this?!

Shadaloo Troop #1: We'll have it under control…

M. Bison: This is entirely unacceptable! Need I remind you what will happen if you do not bring Cole MacGrath to me?

Shadaloo Troop #1: No Master Bison!

M. Bison: Now do as I ask!

* * *

Elsewhere, in a building far from there, a young man sits looking at a small laptop. He sees the battle going on between Shadaloo and Cole. He gets an incoming message and a soldier, wearing black and red body armor covering his entire body, appears on his screen.

?: Sir, shall we attack?

The man nods at the soldier

?: Understood.

* * *

Nearby, attack boats of a different group approach the battle. The troops inside, wearing identical armor, prepare for battle.

?: Alright, you know what to do.

As Cole strikes a few Shadaloo troops with his amp, he turns and sees the attack boats open fire on the Shadaloo attack boats.

Cole: Sweet.

The Shadaloo troops turn almost all attention away from Cole as they fire to fend off their new enemy.

Shadaloo Troop #1: Hurry up and turn these boats around!

Shadaloo Troop #2: But what about MacGrath?

Shadaloo Troop #1: I'm not going after them with these guys shooting at us! And grab those rounds; we don't need to take these guys alive!

Cole, undeterred, checks the boat he's currently on to see if any more Shadaloo troops remain. He then finds the control room and takes the wheel.

Cole: Let's get back to business.

Cole turns the boat and prepares to take off.

Cole: Everything's looking good. Wait…

Cole sees a boat speeding right towards him.

Cole: Oh crap…

The boat rams right into it, knocking Cole back against a wall.

Cole: Damn it! And I thought I was on the home stretch…

Through the broken window, Cole sees troops exiting it wearing green armor and helmets.

Cole [thoughts]: [groans] How many more groups do I have to run into today?

Cole hides behind the door as two of the troops enter the control room.

Soldier: The area's clear. Now where is this guy?

Cole: Heads up!

The soldier turns around and sees Cole sliding right underneath him. Cole then slams him into the air with his amp and slams him back down to the ground. The other troop quickly fires as Cole rolls and then throws an electric grenade at the soldier. The soldier looks at the grenade, which has stuck to his armor, and then back at Cole.

Cole: Have fun with that.

Cole runs out of the control room as the electric grenade goes off. He sees more of the troops waiting outside for him. He fires off an alpha blast, knocking the troops in front of him away and then fires off his bolts in the mist of the confusion, taking them out. As the battle rages on inside the boat, a woman with blonde hair in a purple catsuit steps onto the Shadaloo boat. Cole, having taken care of the troops on the boat, is stopped in his tracks by the woman.

?: You're not going anywhere… Mr. MacGrath.

Cole: Call me Cole. And who might you be?

?: I'm Nina… and I suggest you come with us.

Cole: This is the second time tonight I've been told to come with someone… and frankly, I don't think I'll be making an exception with you, Nina.

Nina: Well that's a shame Cole, because I'm taking you in either way.

Cole: Well I'm afraid that's just not happening.

Nina: Alright then. I'll just break as many bones as I need to so you don't get away.

Cole fires off his bolts at Nina, who quickly ducks under them and strikes him in the ribs, then throws him down to the ground.

Cole [thoughts]: Damn… this girl sure knows where to hit me. That hurt like a…

Nina then places her foot on Cole's chest, threatening to put pressure on it, as Cole grabs a hold of it.

Nina: I'm sure you'd hate to see your rib cage broken. You wouldn't want me to, would you?

Cole: Big mistake.

Cole sends electricity through his body to Nina, shocking her and forcing her foot off of him. In the daze, Cole quickly swings his amp, only for Nina to duck once again. She then grabs his arm and chops his shoulder, forcing him to drop his amp. She quickly kicks it away as Cole then zaps her with a bolt, pushing her back.

Cole [thoughts]: Note to self: she ducks.

Disarmed of his weapon, Cole tries to go for it, but Nina stands in his way once again. This time, she charges at Cole, who tries to dodge her attacks, but without much success.

Cole [thoughts]: As much as I hate to say this, but this chick knows her stuff… and I don't…

Cole blocks one of her punches and goes for one of his own, but she blocks it with her arm, then kicks him in the groin.

Cole [thoughts]: Had to hit me there, didn't you?

Cole falls to his knees, with Nina now assured of her close-combat superiority.

Nina: How did you survive without even having any combat training?

Cole: What can I say? I learned from experience in the field.

Nina: Please. I've been at this for years. Compared to me, you're still in diapers.

Cole: I guess this means I'm stumped…

Cole then absorbs electricity through the boat. Nina charges at Cole, but he unleashes a shockwave, knocking Nina back.

Cole: Well… at least I was.

Now revitalized, Cole is ready to continue his battle with Nina.

* * *

On the other side of the battle, the Shadaloo troops, still fending off the other side, turn and see Cole MacGrath and Nina facing off.

Shadaloo Troop #1: We're not letting him get away.

Shadaloo Troop #2: How are we going to do that? We're getting hammered!

More attack boats from Nina's side come into the battle and begin firing upon the ships attacking Shadaloo.

Shadaloo Troop #2: Great… now we have another side to fight off!

Shadaloo Troop #1: Don't you see? They're not firing at us! They're firing at those boats!

The boats on Nina's side quickly overwhelm the other boats.

Shadaloo Troop #1: Now as I was saying, we're not letting him get away.

Shadaloo Troop #2: You want me to fire on our ship?

Shadaloo Troop #1: None of our men are left on that boat, so might as well let her sink.

The Shadaloo boats begin to turn towards the boat Cole and Nina are on and prepare to fire.

Cole and Nina stand, both waiting for someone to make their move.

Cole: Come on, beautiful. I've all charged up and ready to go.

Nina: Well, Mr. MacGrath, I figured you would've wanted to show me more.

Cole: Ladies first.

Nina: Well aren't you the gentleman.

The Shadaloo boats fire upon their boat, nearly knocking both off balance.

Cole: Later.

Cole fires an alpha blast at Nina, knocking her off the boat. Before Cole can revel in his victory, the boat is breaking apart at such a rate that water reaches his knees and the electricity surges into the water, hurting him.

Cole [in pain]: Damn… Damn it!

The boat continues breaking apart as Cole starts to sink.

Cole [thoughts]: Didn't even think of this. If I drown out here…

Nina sees this and quickly grabs onto a ladder near her boat to get away from the electricity in the water. On the Shadaloo ship, the troops realize their error.

Shadaloo Troop #2: Crap! I didn't think water would hurt him!

Shadaloo Troop #1: What the hell are you waiting for? Fish him out already!

Shadaloo Troop #2: We'll get electrocuted for sure!

Shadaloo Troop #1: Get him out of there! Now!

The troops quickly move to try to find a means of catching him. Cole, with the water now reaching his waist, is in great pain. A piece of the deck eventually breaks off and Cole falls into the water, his back submerging first. He quickly tries grabbing onto the piece of the deck and puts his arms over it.

Cole [thoughts]: This can't be the end… not like this. I just… have to… keep…

Cole manages to climb up to part of it, but the electricity continues to cause him great pain. Suddenly, a small speedboat appears nearby Cole, with figures in the darkness.

?: Quickly! Grab him!

One of the figures grabs onto Cole by the arm, but is shocked by the electricity.

?: Cammy!

Cammy: I'm… I'm fine!

Cammy, despite being shocked throughout, quickly pulls Cole into the boat.

Cammy: Floor it!

The other figure hits the accelerator and the boat takes off. The Shadaloo troops watch as they get away.

Shadaloo Troop #1: Just great!

Shadaloo Troop #2: What do we do now?

Shadaloo Troop #1: All we can do now is beg Master Bison for mercy.

Nina, now atop her boat, watches as the boat leaves.

Nina: I'll see you again, kiddo.

* * *

Back on the speedboat, Cammy sits by Cole, recovering from her shocks.

?: You okay?

Cammy: Fine.

?: Those were a lot of volts going into your body. We should get you some help when you get back.

Cammy: The day I'm held at the mercy of electricity is the day I hang up my beret.

?: How is he doing?

Cammy: I don't know how much damage all that electrocution did to him, but he's still alive. Just out cold.

?: Good thing we got here when we did. Otherwise it might've been too late for him.

Cammy: Either that or Shadaloo would've gotten their hands on him.

?: That or G Corporation.

* * *

Back at the S.I.N. base, M. Bison looks over at his troops.

M. Bison: I do not care what the excuse is. You failed miserably!

Shadaloo Troop #1: I told you, when he hit the water, you couldn't even go near him without being shocked to death.

M. Bison: Then explain to me how my former doll managed to lift him into her boat and escape!

Shadaloo Troop #1: We would've lost men trying to get him!

M. Bison: And that is where you made your greatest error. You valued your own lives over the objective. That goes against everything that I have trained you to do. And for your traitorous actions, you and your men will pay the ultimate price! And for believing yourself greater to me, I will personally ensure that it is a fate worse than death!

Shadaloo Troop #1: No! No, please!

M. Bison turns off the monitor and sits at his computer, only to immediately receive a message. A man hidden in the shadows appears.

M. Bison: What is it that you want?

?: I was the one that sent your men the support.

M. Bison: And you chose not to intervene why?

?: I had faith that your men would capture then while we provided covering fire. It seems that we both did.

M. Bison: Why do you contact me now?

?: Because I offer you my hand in friendship. I offer you the aid of my forces. Imagine what we could do together.

M. Bison: Who are you?

?: Who am I? Let's just say that…

His right eye glows red.

?: I'm a great friend to have.


	3. Chapter 3: New Alliances

Chapter 3: New Alliances

Cole finally begins to wake up. He looks around, but can't seem to make out where he's at. To him, the light was so blinding that everything looked white.

Cole [thoughts]: Am I… dead?

He then sees a woman walking in. He couldn't quite make her out, but all he could tell was that this woman had brown hair.

Cole [thoughts]: Could it be? Could it really be…

The woman gets closer and though he cannot make out her face, he sees now that she has long brown hair.

Cole: Trish?

?: Trish? I'm not Trish.

After that, his eyes can see clearly now and he sees that he is in some kind of medical room and the woman is not Trish.

Cole: Who… are you?

?: I'm Chun-Li, an officer of Interpol.

Cole: I hope you're not associated with DARPA.

Chun-Li: No. No, of…

Cole tries getting up, but struggles.

Chun-Li: MacGrath, don't move! You were nearly killed out there!

Cole then absorbs the electricity of all the medical equipment.

Cole: There. Good as new. Now where am I?

Chun-Li: You're in the medical center of our boat.

Cole: That's not what I meant.

Cole gets up and storms out of the room. Chun-Li doesn't chase him, but follow him. Cole runs around until he finds the navigation room and looks over at a radar, telling their location.

Chun-Li: Well, MacGrath?

Cole: We're going the wrong way! Pandora is in the opposite direction!

Chun-Li: Pandora is not the objective right now.

Cole: The hell it isn't!

Cole grabs onto the steering wheel and tries to turn the boat around. Chun-Li attempts to walk up closer to Cole, but he then charges his arm with electricity and aims it right at her.

Cole: We're turning this boat around.

Chun-Li: We can't go to Antarctica, MacGrath.

Cole: Well I will.

Chun-Li: We don't have jurisdiction there.

Cole: That's not going to stop me!

Chun-Li looks over at the door to the control room, then looks back at Cole.

Chun-Li: I'm giving you one last chance. Get away from the controls or I'll…

Cole, now infuriated, fires a shot at Chun-Li, who then fires a Kikoken to stop the bolt.

Cole [thought]: What the hell?

At the same time that happened, Cammy charges into the room and leaps at Cole. He tries to fire at her, but he is too late and misses, as Cammy now has Cole in a headlock with her legs, forcing him to the ground.

Cammy: Calm yourself, MacGrath!

Cole: Oh yeah?

Cole tries to grab onto Cammy's legs.

Cammy: Go ahead and try it! You'll be out before I am.

Cole struggles more and more, almost losing consciousness.

Chun-Li: Cammy, let him go.

Cammy lets Cole go, who lies on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Chun-Li: Pandora is not a high-priority right now because we have more important matters that need attending.

Cole: It is for me.

Cole slowly tries getting up.

Cole: Haven't you seen the news? Haven't you seen the Beast?

Chun-Li: Yes, I saw what happened to Empire City.

Cole: I've lost one city to that thing and I'm not letting him destroy another!

Cole is on his knees looking down at the ground. Chun-Li walks up to Cole.

Chun-Li: Cole… I want to help you stop it. I really do. But right now, we have a three-way war that's putting innocent people into harm's way.

Chun-Li puts her hand out to Cole.

Chun-Li: Help us stop them and I give you my word that I will take you to Pandora.

Cole looks up at Chun-Li.

Cole [thoughts]: I can't waste anymore time here. The Beast is coming and Pandora's right there! But even then… the last thing I'd want is for more and more innocent people to be killed.

Cole swallows his pride and grabs Chun-Li's hand.

Cole: [sighs] Deal.

Chun-Li then helps Cole to his feet.

Cole: I'm… I'm sorry about all that.

Chun-Li: It's all right. What matters now is that we get back on course.

Chun-Li walks over to the control panel and steers the boat. Cole then looks over at Cammy.

Cole: And you are?

Cammy: Cammy White. Delta Red.

Cole looks and sees her arms, which are bandaged.

Cole: What happened to your arms?

Cammy: Nearly fried them trying to get you out of the water.

Cole: Sorry about that… and thanks.

Cole then looks at her uniform.

Cole: Is that standard attire for Delta Red?

Cammy: Aren't you wondering where your amp is?

Cole tries reaching for his amp on his back, but sees that he doesn't have it.

Cole: Crap!

Cole runs out of the room.

* * *

A while later, the boat finally arrives to their destination. Cole, standing on the edge of the boat is the first one to get onto the dock. Chun-Li, now with her ox horns, also steps off the boat, alongside Cammy, who is now wearing her coat. Beyond the docks is a cityscape.

Cole: So where to?

Chun-Li: We have someone waiting for us. Problem is…

Cole: What?

Cammy: The transmission was cut off before we could get a read on his exact location. All we know is that he's somewhere in this area.

Cole: Split up and search for him?

Chun-Li: Yep.

Cammy: So where shall we go?

Cole: Preferably far from water.

Chun-Li: Alright then. Cammy, you search the docks.

Cammy: Understood.

Chun-Li: MacGrath, you and I will search through the city.

Cole: Roger that.

With their orders, Cammy goes on her own while Cole and Chun-Li move towards the city. Cole then senses something odd about the city.

Cole: Know why there's no electricity here?

Chun-Li: Possibly a blackout, but more than likely the people fled. Shadaloo and the Mishima nearly ran into each other here.

Cole: Here's hoping the people didn't head in their direction.

Chun-Li: Same here.

* * *

Over time, they reach the center.

Cole: I don't know about you, but I think we'd find him quicker if we split up at this point.

Chun-Li: Agreed. I'll take the west and you take the east.

The two split up and go their separate ways. The first thing Cole decides to do is get to higher ground. He climbs up a building and continues from there.

Cole [thoughts]: No offense to your way, Officer, but this is much quicker.

In a short period of time, Cole sees a man standing in an alleyway with a strange hairstyle.

Cole [thoughts]: Wow. With hair like that, no wonder they didn't need to give me a description.

Cole decides to leap down, which startles the man, who is wearing army fatigues and a dark green tanktop.

Cole: Hey there, Hardtop. Waiting for anyone in particular?

The man suddenly jumps and kicks at Cole, who barely dodges it.

Cole: What the hell?!

Guile: What have you done with them?!

Cole: Relax! I'm with them!

Guile: I'm not buying it.

This time, Guile throws a punch at Cole, which he blocks, but stumbles back from the force.

Guile: I knew you couldn't be trusted! I knew you'd turn on them the second they fished you out!

Cole: And what gave you that impression?

Guile: I've heard the stories about you. About the cruel things you did in Empire City. I'm not going to let any "Demon" go loose!

Cole: People still talk about me like tha…

Cole is interrupted by a punch in the jaw, knocking him straight into a garbage can.

Cole: Okay pal, they may not want me to hurt you, but I do bite back.

Cole lifts up the garbage can with his powers, which surprises Guile long enough for him to throw it, hitting Guile with full force and knocking him into a wall. Cole then lunges at Guile, who then gets into a crouching position.

Cole [thoughts]: What? You think crouching's going to stop…

Cole is caught completely off-guard by Guile doing a backflip kick, knocking Cole straight into a fire escape, then down to the ground.

Cole: Neat trick.

Cole begins to get up.

Cole: But I have a few of my own, pal.

Cole then fires bolts at Guile, who stands and blocks them.

Cole [thoughts]: He can't move. He's stuck right where I want…

Guile then fires a sonic boom, stopping the bolts, and then leaps and kicks Cole, who slams into the brick wall, with a few bricks falling to the ground in the aftermath.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cammy continues looking outward until she hears a meow.

Cammy [thoughts]: Not now. Have to stay focused.

?: There, there little one.

Cammy [thoughts]: Wait. Could that be…

Cammy leaps over a pile of crates and sees a man with short blonde hair in a blue gi top with white shorts holding a kitten.

Cammy: Abel?

Abel looks over and sees Cammy.

Abel: Cammy? Cammy!

Cammy jumps down and Abel walks over to her, with the kitten in hand.

Abel: Very good to see you. What brings you around here?

Cammy: I'm looking for Guile. Know where he is?

Abel: Of course. Him and I have been working together. He told me to be a lookout while he stayed hidden.

Cammy: Could you show me?

Abel: Of course.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, Chun-Li continues looking for Guile.

Chun-Li [thoughts]: I'm running out of places to look. At this point, I'm starting to think Cole might've found him by now.

Chun-Li's phone suddenly gets a response and answers her communicator.

Chun-Li: Cammy? You've found him?

Cammy: No, but I know where he is. Go to these coordinates… and fast! Abel said he hasn't answered in a while and might be in trouble.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, Cole and Guile are still going at it, with Cole now starting to stop holding back.

Cole: You've crossed the line. I didn't want to start any trouble, but now you've pushed me.

Guile: You're not leaving this alley conscious.

Cole: Oh… so you don't want to kill me.

Guile: I'm leaving you alive so you can pay for all you've done!

Cole: Are you going to bite or are you going to just keep barking?

Guile: No more talk!

Cole fires bolts at Guile, who blocks them, then Cole leaps. This time, Cole leaps around Guile, avoiding his Flash Kick, then swings his amp at him. Guile, knocked back, lands on his feet and sees Cole now charging at him with the amp in hand. Guile then throws out a Sonic Boom, which Cole swings his amp through, to Guile's surprise. Cole grinds his amp against the ground and prepares to swing.

Abel: Stop!

Cole stops and looks over, as Guile does the same. They see Abel, alongside Cammy and Chun-Li.

Abel: Guile, he is not our enemy.

Cole: Tried telling him that, but Hot-head here decided...!

Cammy: Calm down, both of you! Now then… Guile, what did you find out?

Guile looks over at Cole, then takes a deep breath, and looks over to Cammy.

Guile: Shadaloo and G-Corporation are no longer separate factions in this war. Now they're allies, fighting alongside each other to take out the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Chun-Li: But why would they work together?

Guile: M. Bison seems to get along with this so-called hero Kazuya.

Abel: Not to mention I spotted a blonde woman of his working alongside…

Nina: You mean me?

Abel turns around, but is struck in the chest and then put into a chokehold. Just as they react, the three of them are startled by a masked man with a claw landing on the ground.

Vega: You know what they say about the enemy of our enemy...

Cole [thoughts]: Great. She's back and now I have another guy to deal wi…

Then a muscular man with boxing gloves appears right where Nina had entered.

Balrog: You ain't got no chance, chumps!

Cole prepares to fire off an electric bolt, but Nina tightens her hold on Abel.

Nina: Want his broken neck on your conscience?

Cole puts his arm down. Nina then picks up and clicks on her communicator with her other hand.

Nina: Boss, we've found them.

Kazuya [radio]: Good. Take MacGrath alive… and do what you wish with the rest.

Just as Nina puts away her communicator, Vega and Balrog prepare to make a move.

Cole: Aren't you forgetting one of my tricks?

Nina: Oh crap.

Cole uses his powers to push Nina and Abel back. Abel seizes this opportunity by grabbing Nina, twirling her around, and throwing her into Balrog, knocking the two to the ground. Afterward, Abel places his hand over his chest in pain, still hurt from Nina's strike, and starts to lose his footing.

Guile: Abel!

Guile and Cammy help Abel up, but Vega then lunges at the three. Chun-Li quickly leaps and kicks him away into a wall.

Chun-Li: We can't let them get to Abel!

Guile: They won't. Chun-Li, help him up!

Chun-Li does so as they see Nina and Balrog getting up.

Guile: Get going. I'll hold them off!

Cammy: But Guile…

Guile: Now!

Cole: How about I lend a hand?

Guile: You go with them!

Balrog and Nina charge at them as Guile runs towards them. Chun-Li and Cammy help Abel through the alleyways as Cole follows.

Cole: I'll keep an eye on you above!

Cole leaps and quickly scales the surrounding buildings, now looking over the three. As they proceed, Cole is suddenly struck from behind, nearly sending him falling over the edge. He quickly gets back up and sees Vega. He notices that Vega's blades have blood on them. Cole then feels his back.

Cole: Sneaky bastard, huh? What are you, a Spanish ninja?

Vega: If you wish to be detained without any further scarring, you will step aside now.

Cole: How about no?

Vega lunges over at Cole, who is astounded by his speed. Cole tries to counter-attack, but Vega easily blocks his blows.

Vega: For a man with your reputation, your style is most… sloppy.

Vega blocks Cole's arm with his own, then guts at Cole's side with his gauntlet arm.

Cole [thoughts]: Damn it!

Cole falls over, his arm over his wound, then sees Vega approaching him.

Cole [thoughts]: And without any electricity, I'm screwed!

Vega: As much as they will frown at me for going against the mission… I can't allow someone as ugly as you to plague this earth any further.

Coles places his other arm on his amp.

Cole [wounded]: Well aren't you poetic?

Vega then swings his blade, but Cole catches it with his amp, then charges it with electricity. Vega is electrocuted throughout his body, causing him to scream. Cole looks down and sees that Chun-Li and Cammy have gotten further away with Abel.

Cole [thoughts]: Good. I'm buying them time.

Vega, in his pain, quickly takes off his blade and his mask, stopping the shocks. Cole then notices his face, as well as his overgrown fingernails

Cole: You're not exactly a looker yourself.

Vega: You… pig!

Vega slashes at Cole's face with his hand, leaving a few scars on his cheek. Afterward, Cole swings his amp at Vega to keep him at a distance as Vega leaps over his swings.

Vega: You are jealous of my beauty.

Cole: Beauty? *scoffs*

Vega lunges at Cole, who swings his amp, but Vega kicks it away, punches at Cole's chest, then pokes at Cole's stomach with his nails. He tries to strike Cole's face again, but Cole catches it with his own hand, the nails digging in.

Cole [thoughts]: It's like a cat… only deeper.

Vega, seizing the opportunity, repeatedly pokes at both of Cole's sides, only stopping when he notices that one of his hands has Cole's blood.

Vega: Damn! I will not have a foul mongrel's blood touch my skin!

Cole then grabs his amp.

Cole: Hey, short attention span!

Vega looks and sees Cole's amp heading right for him. Cole swings it right at Vega's face, striking him with enough power that it knocks him off of the building into a pile of garbage below.

Cole: Now that that's out of the way…

Cole quickly rushes forward across the rooftop.

* * *

He eventually catches up to Chun-Li, Cammy, and Abel, with the two standing next to him as he lies on the ground.

Cole: How is everyone?

Abel: Much better now. *groans*

Cammy: That blow nearly cracked his ribcage. It's a miracle his organs haven't been ruptured.

Chun-Li: I see that Vega's not chasing us anymore, thanks to you. So where's…

They suddenly hear Guile screaming in pain. Cole runs out of his alley to find Nina holding a bruised Guile by his arms as Balrog stands in front of him.

Balrog: This chump sure makes a nice punchin' bag. Even his hair.

Balrog punches Guile in the stomach, the chest, then the face until a bolt hits the back of Balrog's head, irritating him. Balrog turns around and sees Cole.

Cole: Back off of him!

Nina: Listen carefully, Cole. You can try to be cavalier about this if you want… but…

Nina then stomps on Guile's back, putting him in more pain.

Nina: Then his spine'll be powder.

Balrog: And I'll punch yer face in if ya even think about it!

Nina: So why don't you just come with us now?

Balrog: I betcha he ain't even gonna comply!

Cole looks over at Guile and charges up his hand.

Balrog: See? Told ya!

Nina: Then go for the knockout punch.

Nina tries to put herself at a position where Cole won't be able to hit her.

Nina: Well kid, I gave you a chance, but now I'll be taking another target off the list.

Nina continues crushing Guile, this time with the intent of killing him. Cole tries to focus on her, knowing that Balrog is charging at him.

Cole [thoughts]: I need to get out of the way… but she'll kill him if I don't stop her. If I take the time, I know I can hit her… but maybe too long.

As Balrog approaches Cole, he focuses and eventually gets a clear shot. He fires, managing to hit Nina in the head while barely touching Guile's hair. Immediately after the shot, Balrog punches Cole in the head, sending him rolling across the ground and dazed. Balrog continues charging, preparing for another punch.

Balrog: There ain't no stinkin' way some new punk from outta town's gonna bring down the champ!

Before Balrog can punch Cole a second time, Abel lunges at Balrog, then begins spinning him around until he throws him straight into the air. Abel then leaps after him, kneeing him, then the two roll across the ground until Abel launches Balrog straight towards a stunned Nina. Both of them, dizzied, see Guile facing them, charging a move. He fires a Sonic Hurricane, which knocks the two of them straight into a wall. When Guile checks both of them, he confirms that they're unconscious.

* * *

Cammy: Abel…

Abel turns and sees Cammy dragging Balrog and Chun-Li dragging Nina.

Cammy: Mind lending a hand?

Abel: Please… allow me. I'll take them.

Cammy hands Balrog over to Abel as Cole wakes up.

Cole: Wow, that punch nearly took my head off.

Cole tries getting up, but then sees a hand being held out to him. Cole sees that it is Guile. Cole takes it, but then places his other arm over his side. Cammy helps hold Cole up.

Abel: That wound doesn't look good, Mousier MacGrath.

Cammy: You need some medical attention.

Cole: Get me something electrical and I won't even need a band-aid.

Guile: Might have some batteries in another position. Not much, but…

Cole: That'll do just fine.

As the five of them move out, Guile then looks over at Cole.

Guile: I'm sorry, MacGrath. I jumped to conclusions. I was a hot-head. I shouldn't have…

Cole: It's fine, pal… and call me Cole.

Guile: Alright, Cole… and call me Guile.

Cole: Guile… don't take this the wrong way, but your name…

Guile: What about my name?

Cole: Nothing. It's a nice name.

As they move further, Vega, looking over a rooftop, sees them leaving with his comrades.

Vega [angry]: Don't think you're getting away with this… Beast!


End file.
